Seethe
by AuntJackie
Summary: What was Randy really feeling towards John after that Bragging Rights match? It was enough to make him seethe...SLASH, ORTON & CENA


**A/N: Just a quickie based on last night's Orton vs. Barrett match. I own no one from WWE! They own themselves. This is merely for my entertainment, and hopefully yours! **

**Disclaimer: I own no person, character or storyline from WWE!**

He was seething! The word seething didn't even begin to cover it! Who the hell did he think he was interfering in his match; hell, in his life! Those days were over; long over! He interferes, ruins things and has the balls to stand there with that damn look on his face. What did he think that look was gonna get him? It didn't work anymore! It hadn't worked in a long time. He felt no pity for the man. He knew what he had signed up for when he accepted the damn match. He knew there was a possibility of losing and having to join the enemy. Everyone warned him but did he listen? NO! Of course he didn't because no one knows better. No one can beat John Cena. He will "never give up" and he will overcome all odds. Hell, the steeper the odds, the higher the chance of Cena beating them. Not this time, though. He had lost it all and was flailing trying to get it back. This man didn't care how much he flailed as long as he didn't interfere in HIS matches!

Cold blue eyes flashed dangerously as he stalked down the hallway, bursting through his locker room door, fist connecting with a steel locker. Unleashing an animalistic growl of pain, anger and frustration all in one, he collapsed on a bench, his body still quivering after the nights events. He dropped his head in his hands and willed himself calm. His mind bought up the only image that can calm him when in this state. He felt the monster inside him begin to recede as pictures of his daughter flew through his mind and suddenly his body relaxed. As soon as the feeling of relaxation came, it disappeared when the locker room door opened. His eyes widened at the shock of someone daring to enter his domain when in this state. No one had that nerve; except one man. The man who was the cause of the state he was in. The man who was entering the room as calm as can be, locking the door behind him.

"You must be out of your fucking mind,"

Baseball cap was removed, shoulders were shrugged, bright blue eyes were downcast and dimples were non-existent. "I probably am,"

Randy strode over to the man leaning against the door. He got into the man's face and gripped his chin, forcing sorrow filled blue eyes to meet ice blue eyes. "Explain to me why I shouldn't rip you in half right now,"

John jerked his head from Randy's vise like grip and walked around the towering man. "I did what I had to do."

Randy spun around and looked into John's face. How dare he stand there with that look of remorse? "What you had to do? You made this shit deal with those assholes and destroyed your career. You interfered in my match knowing damn well what I would do to you."

John shrugged his shoulders. "Better getting it from you than having you lose your title to some little shit. I'll get it from him tomorrow, too, I'm sure."

Randy's temper flared at John's statement, this time for a different reason. "How long are you going to take this? Is it really worth it?"

John smirked. "This is my career; all I know. What else am I supposed to do?"

He sighed and sat on the bench previously occupied by Randy. "Look, I'm sorry I interfered in your match. I saw an out and I took it. There, my apology is sincere. Do with it what you want."

Randy laughed and shook his head. "That's it? You think that's gonna get you off?"

He walked over to John and glared down at him. "There will be no accepting of that bullshit excuse. I don't accept people thrusting themselves in my life, especially you."

John stood up and shoved Randy back a step. "You didn't mind my thrusting into something else not too long ago."

He didn't even see it coming. When his eyes opened, the ice cold glare was above him, his head was on the floor, his arms pinned to his side by tattooed sleeves.

"Do not go there,"

John thrashed around on the floor, trying to get loose, but felt his body tremble at the growl emanating from Randy's lips, only inches separating them from his own. "I'm sorry,"

Randy slowly let go of John's arms and stood up. Within seconds, John was on him, pressing his back to a locker. This time it was he who trapped Randy between his arms. Randy, however, put up no struggle to get away and just stared into John's eyes.

"Randy, I never meant to hurt you. Why would I ever? You know how I feel, still,"

John leaned his head towards Randy, who turned away. John lifted an arm and caressed Randy's face, slowly turning it towards his. He slid the other hand down the side of his abs, past the waistband of his trunks towards his thigh. Randy trembled at his touch and when John's hand slid up and gently brushed across the bulge in his crotch, he couldn't help but moan.

"Don't do this again. You can't do this to me again." Randy leaned his head on John's and pushed his hand away.

John shook his head, grabbing Randy's waist and pulling him tight against his own. "Don't do what to you? You did this to me. You were the one who walked away from me,"

Randy's eyes opened and quickly closed. "You know why. She needed me."

John moved his lips to Randy's neck and up to his ear, breathing in the scent that could only be described as Randy. "I need you; now more than ever."

Randy pulled John closer and wrapped his arms around his waist. He could feel his cock pushing against him. John's hands moved down and cupped his ass, grabbing his cheeks roughly. He ground his hips into Randy, bringing out a loud groan as their cocks pushed together. The men pulled back and just stared at each other. They knew the minute they kissed, it would be as if someone had released the water from a dam.

John traced Randy's lips with his own and let him make the first move. He gave in immediately, mouths opening. Randy pulled back and pushed John back.

"Get undressed."

Hands trembling, John removed his shirt, revealing his toned chest and abs. His nipples were hard, and he shivered as Randy ran his hands over his chest and stomach, then stepped closer and ran his tongue over his nipples. John's hands clenched into fists at his sides in an effort not to grab Randy and throw him down before he was ready. John's cock was rock hard, throbbing. Randy ran his hands down his stomach and, looking up at him, unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He looked into his eyes, a serious look on his face as he pushed John's jeans down, taking the boxer shorts with them. Randy smiled at the familiar sight. It was huge, erect, and beautiful. He wrapped one hand around it and John grunted, closing his eyes. Randy stroked slowly down the shaft, then moved up and gently squeezed the top of it before moving back down. With his other hand, he fondled John's balls, massaging them while still stroking him. Randy knelt in front of him and slid his tongue along the underside of John's shaft. He started sucking; using lips and tongue to stroke him as John began to move his hips in and out. Randy could tell by the way he was grunting and thrusting that John was close, so he never saw the shove coming.

His eyes opened in surprise and he looked up at John, who was panting. "What the hell,"

John shook his head. "I don't deserve that. I don't deserve you. You should be pissed at me! You were pissed at me. I should be kneeling in front of you."

Randy smirked and stood up. "You're right. Go ahead,"

John laughed and kissed him hard, his tongue probing, his mouth devouring him. He grabbed Randy's hips, roughly sitting him on the bench. He slid his hands up Randy's massive legs and slowly pulled off his wrestling trunks, the only clothing Randy wore. His cock popped out and bounced of his abs. John wasted no time kneeling between Randy's legs and nudged them apart. He took his hard cock in his hand and started stroking. He bent over and took Randy into his mouth. Randy moaned at the feel of John's lips and tongue on his cock. As John sucked and pulled Randy's cock, he slid a finger into his ass, stretching him. The combination of his mouth sucking on Randy and his fingers fucking his ass was too much, and Randy came into his mouth with an explosion that made his eyes see stars.

"Oh God," Randy moaned, gasping for breath.

His chest and stomach were heaving, and his cock was still twitching and throbbing as John milked every drop of come out of him. John smiled and lay down next to him, his hands moving all over Randy's chest, stopping to play with his nipples before moving down to his stomach.

"It's been too long,"

Randy nodded."Fuck yeah,"

John leaned over and pressed a kiss to Randy's lips, biting and teasing them. "I want to fuck you,"

Randy groaned and his hips lifted involuntarily. "Fuck yeah," he said, breathing harder.

John stood and walked over to the open gym bag in the locker. He pulled out a bottle of oil and lay Randy on the floor of the locker room. He kissed him again, then sat up.

"It's been awhile. You know the deal. Just relax,"

Randy smirked. "I think I know by now."

He groaned as he felt John's finger probing his asshole and opened his legs wider. John coated a finger with oil and slid it inside, slowly, probing, opening Randy up.

"God, you're still so tight,"

John leaned forward and he whispered in Randy's ear. He continued his prep, eager to cause Randy no pain, still feeling the need to right his earlier wrong. After a few minutes, Randy was squirming.

"God, John, I'm ready. Come on, now,"

"Okay," John breathed, his eyes closed. He positioned his cock in front of Randy's entryway and with one strong motion was completely inside.  
Randy groaned loudly, loud enough John was sure the entire locker room heard.

"God, John,"

John reached in between their bodies and around and grabbed Randy's cock, jerking him off as he slowly fucked him. Randy reached forward and grabbed John's ass, pulling him deeper inside. John began moving in and out of Randy faster, his hand still stroking him faster and harder. Randy started to cum, spurting between their bodies. The look of ecstasy on Randy's face pulled John over the edge as he thrust one more time deeply into him and moaned his release, collapsing onto Randy's body, his cock still inside.

John lifted himself up and out of Randy's body. He reached for his discarded t-shirt and wiped Randy and he clean, before lying on the floor beside him. Only panting could be heard as both men tried to get their breathing back under control.

After what seemed like hours of silence, John lifted himself on one arm and looked down at Randy. "Ran, why do we keep doing this?"

Randy shook his head. "Don't talk, John. You're ruining the moment." He stood up and grabbed a towel from his locker. "You know this is our life; quick locker room fucks. That's all it can ever be."

John stood and followed him to the shower. "No, it could be more. We always do this! We hate each other; we love each other! It's to the point I piss you off just to get your attention."

Randy turned on the water and leaned on the shower wall, letting the steam fill up the small bathroom. "I know,"

John pressed his body close to Randy's, sighing when he felt a kiss placed on his head. "Randy, I love you,"

He felt Randy's head nod above his own. "I know. I know you know I love you, too."

Randy pushed John away gently. "This is it, though, John,"

He pulled John into the shower with him and the two men washed off the evidence of the night's events, each with their own thoughts, waiting for the next time.

**A/N: Review, please! **


End file.
